Hearts Collide
by Waterlily-Clone
Summary: Starfire begins to feel replaced when the new girl arrives..and feels replaced. Starfire's pov. Couples: ocrobStar BBxRae some CyxBee
1. It's a start

True Hearts Desire  
FLASHBACK 

Starfire was flying through the rain; it was a regular boring Thursday evening. The clouds and the sky were straight grey and it was pouring rain. Starfire zooming back and fourth in the sky peacefully. Starfire was having the time of my life. Her red flocks were flattened straight from the silver rain and her eyes stood out vibrantly as if the only green thing in the world. Her eyeliner circling around my eye blackening the outline of it. Starfire spotted in the corner of her a boy with dark spiky short hair and a mask smiling at her fascinated.

She stopped, and curiously flew over to the boy.

For a few moments sheer silence between, but Starfire was so outgoing she spoke:

"Um, hello, earth male specimen, I am Starfire, of Tameran. May I ask who you are? Will you be my friend? What is it you are doing here in a large oversized "T" shaped English lettering tower?"

The boy dazed out of daydream land, he had a puzzled expression plastid on himself, it took him a couple of seconds to analyze this long sentence.

"Oh, I am sorry, do you not understand my dialectic of Earth language? I am sure I am speaking English-"

"-No, it's not that, it's just… My codename is Robin, sure, I live here to protect the city with my team of heroes." He answered.

"Codename? What is your true name?" Starfire questioned.

"Um, sorry, but, that would be giving away my secret identity." Robin said sadly.

"Oh, you are right." She said as she levitated higher in the air.

"Hey, you're pretty good, do you have supernatural powers or something?"

"They do not have superheroes on Earth?"

"Yeah, they do, my crew members do."

"What are yours?"

"I don't have any. I have three members on my team. One of them is human but got powers from a freak accident called Cyborg. The other is a mutant called Beastboy. The last one is a girl named Raven who comes from an unknown place." He answered. "Hey, do you have a place to stay here? I've never seen you before."

"I am from the planet Tameran and on a critical error I was sent to Earth."

"Critical error?"

"Well, apparently, so. But my parents told me to stay on Earth and learn more about allies, I suppose Earth is our ally. I currently have no place to stay, may I join your team?"

"Uh, sure?"

"Glorious!"

"Glorious-?"

"-My apologies, friend Robin. I was not informed the term 'glorious' was not acceptable. You see, I am quite accustomed to saying this term along with other words such as: 'joyful', 'wondrous', etc. I shall never use or say that again."

"Never say that again? What I meant was, I've met, seen, or let alone heard of anything like you."

"You think of me as nothing but a fascinating object?" I felt sick if he would reply yes.

"No! No! What I meant was, you're really kind, Starfire. But I'll need to teach you more about Earth. And while were at it, why are you outside? It's cold out there, come in," he said kindly, "Welcome to Titanstower."

I flew in the window, smiling as he handed he a towel to dry-up. I had been on Earth for less than a couple of hours and have already found a home and friends.

I dried my hair; it looked vibrantly bright red than the brown coloring it looked like in the rain. Everything except my eyes looked different. I sat down on the 'sofa' as what Robin called it and began fixing my hair, which was soaked wet into a ponytail and sat back to rest.

Robin came back, "Hey, Starfire, meet the rest of the team, Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg."

A girl with a dark leotard and a blue cloak with indigo eyes and short violet hair and very pale skin with a frown glued onto her face, muttered, "Hey, I'm Raven. Don't bother or pester me we already have enough Beastboy's."

My every hope of finding a female companion was sucked away and shattered.

Then she added, "Don't worry, I'm like that to everyone."

"Oh." I said.

A short boy with green skin, fur, eyes, and spiked hair said, "Yo, I'm "BB" short for Beastboy, don't mess with me 'cause I'm bad."

Everyone rolled his or her eyes.

An older looking, close to manhood, boy with half of his body covered in mechanical parts grinned, "Sup, li'l lady? Please to meet you! I'm Cyborg but you can call me "Cy"." He said openly, "By the way, are you single?"

"Single? Why would I be a digit?" I asked, puzzled.

He looked at me exasperated and confused, "Say what?"

"Well, you've pretty much met everyone, c'mon I'll show you your new room and everyone else's." Robin told me.

"You are giving a sleeping chamber too? Yay!

"um, she's a little...Out of this word?" Robin laughed.

"Hey, it's a start."


	2. Earth's Customs

Hey, everyone! I was kind'a short on my last chapter, but no worries! I'll update big chapters from now on! Story plot: Starfire's pov. How she deals with the new girl and Robin's relationship. 

Chapter 2: An adventure at the mall

Robin walked me to my new room; it was purple. Not just any purple but a dark purple that seemed since to relax in. To tell the truth, I was actually afraid he might give me a room that was bright red and hard to sleep in. There were a row of white pillows at the top, and a tucked-in tightened clean pink blanket, with cute little stuffed animals. There was even one with a star with a fireball attached to it. A shooting star, yet so concincesdental. **(Can't spell, give me a break!)**

"What do you think?" Robin asked.

"Oh…it is very beautiful, new friend Robin. It seems like you planned on giving ahead of time, though." I answered.

Robin blushed, "Well, actually, Raven went in your mind a minute ago and sorted a room for you telepathically."

"Wow… I am impressed." I said.

"Yeah, but don't go thanking her. This is good enough for her." Robin explained.

"What do I do now?"

"You want to go get something to eat?" Robin suggested.

"What does Earth eat?" I questioned.

"You'll see, no one can resist fries, milkshake, and a hotdog at the beach."

"Beach? What is this 'beach'? This is some sort of chemical?"

"No, you're thinking of 'bleach'. That changes your hair blonde."

"Blonde?"

"Um, the hair color that is whitish/yellow, you know?"

"We call that a sun-haired one on Tameran."

"Then I _really _have a lot to teach you, _Star_."

I blushed, on Tameran; being called a "Star" usually meant addressing something with high opinions or a goddess. That is why my parents gave me this Earth name, or an alias.

"Star?" I blinked. "On my planet, that is calling someone very special."

"Well…you are. You are so fascinating to watch, talk, or see. You're kind, fun, and _beautiful_." He sneakily and secretly emphasized the word "beautiful".

An awkward silence.

"So, um, should we go now?"

"Yes…what is a good place to eat?"

"Let's go to the mall, you'll love it, all girls do."

"How will we get there?"

"We'll ride my R-cycle, of course."

"R-cycle?"

"You'll see."

**Later…**

Robin and I went down to the garage, under a white sheet, which he took off, revealed a shinning ruby red motor vehicle that looked so "in" it was irresistible to someone who had never seen or heard of before, like me, for instance.

He tossed to me a blue helmet, and motioned, "Try it on."

I followed the directions and strapped the Velcro lace together and smiled at it's perfect fitting for me.

"It fits perfectly," I told him, "How do I sit down?"

"You, um, sit down behind the driver, which is me, and put your arms around my waist, unless you'll fall off." He instructed.

"Oh, I see it more clearly now," as she put her slender arms around me naively, not seeing the embarrassment. "Like this?"

"Uh, yeah," Robin said. 'Awe, man, I really wanted to say perfect.' Robin thought disdainfully.

Robin turned on the vehicle, turned on the engine, and zoomed off.

When we arrived at the mall, it was packed. Robin was so popular and greeted by all the fan girls. And I was neglected, and walked away to sit down on a bench, but suddenly, she heard:

"Robbie-poo! I missed you so much!" A blonde, blue-eyed girl said cheerfully.

"But you saw me yesterday."

"I know! It's been, like, forever!"

"Uh, bye Kitty-"

"-Kitten, Robbie-poo. Kitten."

"Right. I came here with a friend, her name is-"

"-_Her_ name? As in a she-?"

"-Yeah, Starfire. The new Titan."

"New Titan!" Shrieked Kitten.

"Starfire's her name."

Kitten glanced over at me, and she said, "Puh-leeze, Robbie-poo! You can do better than that...that…_thing_!" Kitten spat. "More like Star_slut_!"

Meanwhile, Robin and Kitten were unknowingly being overheard by me who knew what the word 'slut' meant because on the way to

Jump City, she flew past Beverly Hills, and you know what I'm talking about.

I flew over and tapped the ignorant blonde girl on the shoulder, "Excuse me, but do you kiss your mother with that mouth? You must not use such vial language! Or...or...your mother might burn when you kiss her!" I snapped.

Robin was wordless, he couldn't believe someone so nice could give such a good comeback to anyone especially Kitten!

"Burn? Please, the only way my mom might 'burn' is if she got sunless tanning! You must think you're so clever, but you're just a...a..._alien_!" Kitten stormed off in a high-pitched "humph" and left.

Even though that comeback was the most pathetic thing I ever heard, it wasn't just insulting; it felt prejudice.

Normally, I didn't like stopping down to other people's level, but I shouted in rage: "Oh, really, Kitty? Well I may be an alien, but at least I don't look like the ones you Earthlings visualize to be, like you!"

"Um, heh, you ready to eat or something?" Robin asked, half scared to death of my sudden outburst.

I turned around with a smile, "Yes! Ooh! Let us go now!"

I grabbed Robin's arm, and dragged him on the floor, as Robin thought, 'Well that lasted long.' With a grin on his face.

Robin and I found a subtle place to eat later, called: 'Ben's house of burgers.'

When the waiter came, it was a he, his nametag read: 'KILEY' in big block letters.

"I'll be your waiter, my name is Kiley, and how may I help you?"

"May I have a flornark?" I said.

"Um, bless you?"

"She'll have a burger and a shake." Robin answered for her, and added, "She's foreign."

The waiter smiled politely, and carried on with his job.

The waiter returned with the food minutes later, "Two burgers, one milkshake, and a coke." He handed them the plates. "Do you need any napkins, condiments, etc.?"

"Condiments?"

"You know mustard and ketchup…?"

"Oh, um, what is it?"

The waiter sighed rudely and impatiently with a snort.

"She'll have both." Robin said.

"Okay," he reached in the basket to pull them out, "Here you go."

"Thank-you." I said politely.

I ripped up the packages and squirted it on my burger and my liquid drink.

"Um, Star? You only put the condiments on the burger for flavor and it's dry, but when you put it in your drink…" Robin's voice trailed off since she had already swigged down the whole cup.

"Wow, it's like you have four stomachs or something." Robin laughed.

"Oh, but to be precise, friend Robin, I do."

Robin's chuckling soon ended and his face went pale, "Are you serious? And I mean, dead serious?"

"Yes, I am aware of Earth's custom system known as the 'table manners' but on Tameran, when are… 'Barbaric'?" I explained.

Robin fell out of his seat, until I awoke him by splashing him with a glass of ice-cold water.

"Ahhh! Cold!"

I hugged him, "You are conscious, again, yes?"

He smiled and nudged me in the arm playfully.

Everyone in the restaurant was starring at us.

"GET A ROOM!" They all beckoned in unison.

We both couldn't help but laugh.

END FLASHBACK

I sighed; it's been two years since that. I went back to cooking dinner with Raven. Raven and I became best friends over the last year and a half ago. After we switched bodies, we became friends. Of course, not as good of best friends as Robin and I, we were inseparable.

I chopped the rest of the vegetables and threw them in the pan to fry them.

When suddenly, I felt two muscular arms and looked up to see none other than…

**Hey, again! I hope you like it considering this is the first fanfic I actually added a second chapter to. But don't worry, for all you other fans that are BBxRae will love that fic. Titled: _Expect The Unexpected._**

**I might update when I get a crew to help me write or maybe I'll update one last chapter before I get helpers. **

**Preview or whatever of next chappie:**

_He walked in, hand-in-hand with a girl._

"_Where were you? And who is that?"_

_He smiled, "(blank) meet, (blank)."_

**Well, that's all she wrote, folks! R&R!**

**LOV'IN IT, **

**LILY **

**The…**

_**SECOND**_


	3. Who's Heart Is Lov'in It, Here?

Hi. I'm back! Last time I left you hanging with a cliffhanger, but this one won't have one!

**Oh, yeah, I almost forgot disclaimer: I do not own TT, but I do own my fanfic. By law copyright. **

Chapter 3: whose heart is crazy in love here, again?

_I threw the vegetables in the pan, when I felt two muscular arms wrap around me and looked up to see none other than…_

I looked up; I smiled and giggled, blushing.

It was Robin.

"Um, Robin?" I asked.

"Oh, Starfire," Robin took three strands of my red locks, "I love you so much!"

I blushed. "Oh, Robin, I love you too!"

Robin pulled me closer, and whispered something. I gave a puzzled expression.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Robin said sternly, "Wake up."

"Huh?"

Suddenly I felt a cold bucket of water splash my face, and blinked. I had ended up kissing my pillow and automatically blushed and released my grip on it.

"Wake up, Star," Raven said in her monotone voice, "It's almost twelve o'clock."

"Already? I could have sworn I set my alarm clock, friend Raven," I said in a confused tone.

"Yeah, you probably did, but you were most likely too busy kissing your honey pillow you didn't hear it." Raven smirked.

I blushed. 'Well, at least she doesn't know why I was kissing that pillow.'

"Actually, I do know why. Anyone who moved _that_ much in their sleep must have something going on their mind, so I went in your mind." Raven said matter-of-factly like.

"Raven!"

"Sorry, Starfire, but I was worried. You know I wouldn't do that just to 'eavesdrop' intentionally."

"I know, that is quite true, friend Raven."

"But, of course, you do I know that you love-"

"-Raven-!"

"-But considering you're my friend and I hate romance, I won't tell."

"Phew! That is a relief, friend Raven."

" By the way, Robin's downstairs if you need him."

"Why is he down there? Doesn't he usually stay in his room until…" I concentrated for a minute and watched my clock intensely. "Eleven a.m., twenty-three." I calculated.

Raven just nodded, "Anyway, I just can't see _why._"

"Why what?"

"Why you like him."

"He is…charming. He is very sweet, strong, intelligent, and-"

"-Hot-?"

"-Correct, friend Raven. And I love him for it."

"So that's why you hated Blackfire, Kitten, and rest of the fan girl peanut gallery?"

"Indeed I do."

"Indeed."

An awkward silence.

"But you know, Starfire, I think Robin would never go with any of those girls, and do you know why?"

I shook my head, replying, "No."

"Because, Starfire, they're all slutty, brainless-Well, maybe not as much Blackfire. But she's evil. The point is, Star, why would he leave you for them, let alone anyone?"

I decided to ponder the ethics of the situation, and if why ever Robin possibly would leave me alone for another girl. "Yeah, why would he?"

Later, I went to the kitchen and aimed for the refrigerator and darted at the last slice of Pizza, most likely to Beastboy and/or Cyborg's dismay.

I flew over to the automatic door as it swooshed open to let me enter. I walked down the hallway and changed routes when I turned right to the gym to try find Robin.

He wasn't there.

I went to the basement.

He wasn't there.

The kitchen again.

Nope.

The hallway.

Notta.

The main control room.

No.

The roof.

No.

Outside where combat practice was located.

Still no sign of him.

Finally, the last place he could be, his room.

Robin was on the desk, typing on his computer.

"Robin, where have you been all day?" I asked happily as I merrily skipped to his desk.

He replied a comment that sounded like it had static coming out of it, "Can't talk, working."

"But Robin, might I talk to you freely and shortly?"

He repeated, "Can't talk, working."

"Um, are you feeling well, friend Robin?"

He repeated himself again and said nothing else.

I put a hand on his shoulder, but fell right threw him, and collapsed on the computer and swashed it accidentally.

"Oh, no! I destroyed his technical software device! And was is Robin holographic?"

I saw a small note attached to the back of the computer, and ripped the tape of and began to read:

_I'll back out for a while, to meet a friend, if this Starfire, which I assume is reading this, don't tell the others, unless I don't come home after seven._

_Sincerely,_

_Robin_

I folded the piece of paper and stashed it away in his desk. Where was Robin?

Seven o'clock

Robin arrived, but something was different, a girl was clinging to him for dear life. I couldn't help but feel I twang of Jealousy.

"Robin, where were you?" I asked.

Robin grinned, "Starfire, meet Supergirl, she's an old friend," Then he added, "I'm thinking of adding her to the team. What do you think?"

I forced a smile reluctantly, "I am sure she will serve as a lovely Titan." 'More like _un_lovely Titan.'

Supergirl had medium shoulder length blonde hair, and green eyes. She wore a white top that showed off her belly, with an "S" parted in the middle of it, with a red cape attached to it, and a blue mini skirt.

"Pleased to meet you." She greeted formally.

"The pleasure is mine." I said back.

"Thank-you."

"Your welcome."

We both shook hands, put it felt like we were both ripping each other's apart rapidly.

We already hated each other.

**Hey, how'd you like it? Comments, questions, and suggestions? Review on what YOU think! That's right, you!**

**LOV'IN IT,**

**LILY**

_**The…**_

_**SECOND**_


	4. Jealousy Isn't Pretty

Hi, everyone! I'm finally showing the bad side of Supergirl in a different way! I want this to be original, not occ in her into some prep, which most people do with blondes or the evil girl. The reason I don't want to do that is because readers will believe Supergirl is really like that! I love Supergirl! I'm a fan of JLU (justice league unlimited).   
The reason I choose her was because Blackfire, well, I don't really like putting her in a love triangle of: Blackfire-Robin-Starfire. Generally, because this story will turn out to be RobxStar, I only like that triangle if it turns out to be RobinxBlackfire. Wondergirl was already picked by Jackalobe. Kitten wouldn't be trustworthy enough to the Titans and doesn't have powers. 

**Power is the root of all creation! MWAHAHAHA! **

**Disclaimer: I'm not J. Torres (the creator of TT).**

Chapter 4: Ignorance Revealed Underneath Innocence

Supergirl came a month ago and she is already popular. It feels like she isn't as bad as I expected to be. But I still don't trust her personally. Robin and Supergirl are always hanging out, going to parties, movies, or the park. Robin even lets her ride on the R-cycle. Sometimes I just want to rip out her sun colored hair, or which Robin told me is called 'blonde' on Earth, but regardless, I wanted that color in my hair. I hate how my hair is such a 'rare' and unusual coloring. I think that's one of the reason Robin likes her so much. Her beautiful hair.

Robin and Supergirl came in the room, hand-in-hand, smiling brightly and Supergirl smirked, "Hey, guys, its Friday night!"

"What of it? Or are you proud you can actually memorize the days?" Raven asked sarcastically in her usual monotone voice.

That was one of things that I liked about Raven. The crowd didn't persuade her, and she's adaptable in her own way, I wish I could be like that.

"I meant, was, me and Robin are going to a rave and wondered _politely, Raven,_ if any of you wanted to go, but I guess you don't want to, so-"

"-Whoever said that? I'll be ready in five minutes." Raven floated off to her room.

"Anyone else?" Supergirl asked. "What about you, Starfire? I know you love parties."

I blinked. Was Supergirl talking to me? In a nice way? Maybe I was wrong about her. Maybe I was just jealous…

"I shall accompany you as well, too." I smiled and left to prepare.

Supergirl evilly grinned was no one was looking, 'Get ready, you pathetic loser, you're in for one hell of a night.' And flew off to ready too.

Later

Raven came out, looking hot; she wore a black thin-strap top that showed off her stomach, a dark blue that looked almost leather skirt. Her hair had long extensions dyed dark purple and black. All the dark colors matched with her black sandals.

Supergirl wore a baby pink tight mini skirt, a bubble gum pink halter-top, and long white boots. Her hair was wavy and half-up half-down. She was cute, but in a pinkish slut way.

I walked down the staircase, feeling self-conscious, even though at the time I was the best looking the most beautiful of all. I wore a long, knee-high; black silkily skirt and a ruby red spaghetti-strap top where the straps criss-crossed in the middle. They matched my black strapies that was rapped around my ankles. My red hair was up in a dirty bun with two strands of hair in the front. I also wore a gold necklace from Tameran.

"Are we ready to go?"

Robin was amazed; Starfire look gorgeous! But Supergirl was about to slide her arms into Robin's, before I shoved her "accidentally" and we left.

When we arrived, it was packed!

We all split up to quick for me to keep up with; Raven left to talk to all her Goth friends; Supergirl had dragged Robin to the dance floor; BB and Cy went to check-out the "hotties"; and I was left only. I sighed; this was just like when Blackfire was here.

Supergirl smirked; she had I hired a guy to seduce Starfire at the party, she never really wanted to come here; she just wanted Starfire erased from Robin's mind.

So she hired a redheaded boy who she met at Titans East named Speedy to do the job. It was only a matter of time until he showed up with all the rest of Titans East. For once, Supergirl was actually happy Starfire was so good looking; there were so many boys who were willingly to go out with Starfire. There were so many options, but she selected Speedy since he would remind Starfire of Robin and would be closet to have an interest in. After all, she couldn't hire Aqualad since too many girls were throwing there self at him already **(might I add Supergirl as well)**. And RedX, it'd be too much trouble since he was a criminal.

Supergirl and Robin were dancing closely; well, Supergirl was. Robin was too worried about what just happened between Starfire and Speedy. And from his perspective, this is what he saw:

Flashback 

_Starfire was sitting down on the bench, when Speedy came behind her._

"_Alone?"_

_Starfire looked up, to see Speedy smiling._

"_Oh, friend Speedy, what is it you are doing here?"_

"_All of Titans East came."_

"_Oh? Then where are friend Bumblebee, Aqualad, and the twins-?"_

"_-Can't we just talk?"_

"_Um, okay…But I need to go somewhere!" Starfire nervously ran off somewhere._

_But this was the part that made Robin flinch…when she was gone, Speedy grinned and whispered, "Don't worry, gorgeous, you can run, but you can't hide."_

_Robin accidentally punched Supergirl in the face, when he was aiming for the wall._

"_Ouch! Richard!"_

"_Sorry," he mumbled._

End Flashback 

Supergirl smirked; "Robin?"

up

"Yeah?"

"Can I show you something outside?"

"Sure."

"Good."

They walked up the staircase to the roof.

"Yeah?"

" Robin, is it okay if you call me my real name?"

Robin looked shocked. "Why?"

'Because Starfire will be so envious.'

"Because I know your name." She answered. "I owe you."

" Well, what is your name?"

"Kara." Supergirl replied. **(Her real name is Kara Kent)**

" Kara…Pretty name." Robin said. 'It's just like Starfire's…Kory.'** (Ironic, much?)**

Robin looks into her green eyes; and begins to feel caught up in thoughts.

_Green eyes? What's with this? Starfire's the only one with green eyes I love…Wait. Did I just say love? And since when did Supergirl have green eyes? I could have sworn they were baby blue…is this a dream? I love both eyes…why is this happening to me?_

"Ahh!" Robin fell backwards straight on his back.

He went on conscious…until he heard a voice come in.

"Robin? Robin? Are you there?"

_S…? I can't tell who's calling me…Starfire or Supergirl? I can't tell…both their names start with "S" and they're so similar…_

"Starfire…?"

_I can't believe I called her name out…do I love her?_

"No. Supergirl." She was gritting through her teeth, thinking: 'it didn't work! It didn't work! Ooh!'

"Oh, sorry, where are we?"

"The rave, you passed out two hours ago."

" Then where were you?"

"I was alerting the others of course…" Even though she was dancing like a party animal with other boys like a slut.

"What did they say?"

"They said I should watch you."

"You stayed here for two hours-Wait. What did Starfire say?"

"Oh…her." 'Think up a bad lie fast!' "She said she was too busy dancing with Speedy, and that I could handle it."

Robin mouth nearly dropped. 'She said that?"

"Uh-huh."

Robin stood up; and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"Just a walk…to think a lot."

"Okay." Supergirl floated off, smiling in glee.

'The plan is working! And he still hasn't suspected a thing!'

This was going to make a happy Supergirl tonight.

OOHH! What's Supergirl planning? Find out in next chapter! 

**Ohh, who says that?**

**LOV'IN IT,**

**LILY**

**The…**

**SECOND**


	5. Better For Everyone?

**I'm back! With a new chapter of "True Hearts Desire" and I hope YOU, my fellow reviewers, enjoy it! Supergirl seems preppy no, doesn't she? Oh wellz! I hope you like this chappie! It will have more Supergirl bashing and Starfire finally moves on after knowing Robin "Loves" Supergirl and not her.**

**Chapter Five**

"**Better For Everyone?"

* * *

**

It had been a week since that party we went to and Robin was always avoiding me. Supergirl had shown her true side more often, especially to me. Whenever I would ask Raven to 'hang out' with me Raven would reject my invitation but go off somewhere with Supergirl, who enjoyed it all. Supergirl and Robin would always watch the television and go places together. Yesterday, I asked Supergirl what a 'DVD' was after Beast Boy said he had rented the DVD for the movie _'Pirates Of The Caribbean' _with Orlando Bloom and Jonny Depp and who they were. That was the first time she had ever been cruel mentally, or just plain cruel, to me. Because as my mouth stopped after I finished asking, her lips immediately curved, "Don't you know anything? I'm surprised you're a Titan; even normal people know that! But then again, you're not normal, you're a freak! Maybe I should call you 'Starfreak', hmm? Actually, 'Starslut' would suit you so much better!" "But please, friend Supergirl, why are you-" "-FRIEND? You think everybody is your 'friend'! You probably think Slade is your friend! But in reality, even Robin and Raven aren't your friend! Let alone 'BEST' friend!" "But, that is not-" "-Do you wanna know why, Starfire? BECAUSE, everybody hates you! I don't know what you're still doing here, you might as well leave before Robin fires you. Save yourself the humiliation." Her words were cruel, mean, harsh, and spiteful as she finished them with a smirk that would haunt me forever and turned to fly away to the main room.

* * *

But that was yesterday, maybe today would be different, hopefully, much different, in a good way. I flew to the main room and saw Raven and Supergirl. Supergirl noticed me and said, "Yeah, it must have been tough with Terra around trying to flirt with the person you love but can't even smile at him without something blowing up," she began, "but of course, I can relate." Eyeing me, she finished. Raven was sipping her green tea and tucked her violet hair behind her ear as she listened to Supergirl discuss about how it wasn't as easy for her, too, when it came to affections and such. I flew away, knowing my best friend was being 'bewitched' by her new arch-nemesis. Once I was gone, I never heard this. "I think Starfire and Robin love each other, don't you?" Raven questioned in her monotone. Supergirl gritted her teeth and at that comment knew she had been acknowledged that she couldn't say she 'loved' Robin after what she said about her 'love interferer' that was I. 

I went to my room and fell on my bed, with soft dark purple covers and sheets that were so comfortable to think on. _The only thing that every cheers me up is going out somewhere and I have not done that for a while and with Supergirl here that makes Raven have two reasons not to go the mall with me anymore. I should just leave now and come back later at night, seeing as my 'friends' do not appreciate me anymore and would not care if I was endangered or harmed. _I didn't realize it at the time but I was thinking things that were so untrue. Supergirl was spreading lies in my mind; and the lies were cruel.

I knew if I went out in my uniform and hero identity that I would be…'attacked' by the press and fans. So I went to my closet and choose an outfit for a normal teenage girl. I wore an outfit Raven had bought for me once. It was a black leather skirt that went to her knees, but had a slit on either side up to my mid-thigh. I had tall black boots and a pink 3⁄4-length shirt on, along with a black leather vest enjoyed liked the look. I was going to a club alone.

Thankfully, Beast Boy had Raven occupied in a staring contest, Robin was in the gym practicing his combat moves, Supergirl was in her room, and Cyborg was over at Titans East visiting Bumblebee. I felt bad letting my trust so easily risked but felt good.

I left, and flew out for my night out.

* * *

**Sorry short chapter, I know, I'll answer reviews later...**

* * *


	6. Pink Elephants

**Chapter Six**

"**Pink Elephants" **

**By: Waterlily-clone**

**Disclaimer: Umm…how about this:

* * *

**

**STARFIRE: Supergirl is a B who deserves to be killed and burned in h I hate her F guts!**

**WATERLILY-CLONE: Heh…heh…coughs that's not in the script for the disclaimer, you bimbo! Cough**

**STARFIRE: Oh, yes, heh...silly me. Waterlily-clones does NOT own Teen Titans- so stop asking her every chapter if she does yet- or else you shall feel the wrath of me! In this state of angry and hatred:**

**Audience, reviewers, & readers: okay, okay! We get it. You don't own Titans**

**WATERLILY-CLONE: Perfect. Music to my ears.**

**STARFIRE: May I destroy Supergirl, NOW, PLEASE!**

**WATERLILY-CLONE: Yes, do as you wish…you _are_ my favorite character.**

**STARFIRE: Thank-you! Being the author of a _glorious_ author is quite charming! -Takes out ancient family Tameranien sword- Come out, come out wherever you are, Supergirl…**

**WATERLILY-CLONE: 'Glorious author'? Star, you suck-up…**

**STARFIRE: Whatever. I shall go mentally and verbally attack Super girl until she leaves and lives a life of pain, hatred, regrets, and miseries…**

**WATERLILY-CLONE: Uhh…yeah…you go do that.**

**ILLEGALLY BLONDE: HEY! YOU STOLE MY DISCLAIMER THING-Y FROM "LOVE, HATRED, AND JEALOUSY"! **

**WATERLILY-CLONE: Yup. **

**ENDING DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter Starfire "recovers" from Robin and Super girl's affair. She meets someone familiar on her night out and maybe some more Super girl bashing…if you're lucky and were on Santa Claus's good list, that is! Or unless you don't celebrate Christmas be good as hell. Meaning NO flames. Just constructive critisism.

* * *

I landed down at a club called 'club lucky 7' that seemed very…'cool'? Many over, acceptable, and under aged teenagers were partying there. Pounding colorful changing lights and the beat of hip-hop & techno music rang through your ear hypnotically commanding you to dance. It all looked so fun. I went over to the corner of the left side of the room where the refreshments where. _'I think my friends and Super girl all went to go get pizza…I am relived that I am not digesting that 'junk in the food' because we eat it too much and it does not taste as good as…what do you call this? This…liquid…it tastes so good…'_ I thought as I drinked the 'punch' and began to limp, oddly. My mind could not think straight; I kept hearing and seeing colorful pink elephants…was I awake? I felt like I was it was too realistic and I bumped into many things. Oh, well, the pink elephants

A hand grasped mine and swung me forward to face them. Who was that? It was a boy; he was tall, massive, redheaded, and had a pair of black shades, refusing to reveal his sky blue eyes. He looked a lot like Robin except redheaded and taller. "Hey, there," he greeted me.

"…" I didn't speak at all. I was paralyzed; a teenaged boy, taller and surely stronger than me had me at his will.

"It's me, Speedy."

"Sp-Speedy (hic)?" I stuttered.

"Yeah, star, you're...drunk. You keep mumbling: 'Pink elephants…' over and over again." Speedy informed me.

"Where (hic) are we?"

"Club lucky 7," Speedy grinned pervertedly at me, "Maybe I _will _get lucky."

"What..? Speedy, what is 'drunk'? (Hic)." I giggled as she gave another 'hic'.

"It's, um…it's something." Speedy neglected her ignorant question and left me unacknowledged of a very important thing as picked her up, from the ground, "Hey, do you want to go…talk?"

"Talk (hic)?" A flashback played in my head from the other night when she avoided Speedy's peculiar sudden interest in her. "…yes…"

"I thought you would." Speedy carried me, bridal style, and walked up the stairs.

"Tee hee (hic)…friend Speedy…where are you taking me?"

"Upstairs, of course," Speedy said briefly, as he settled me down on a bed, "Where did you think?" He said as he went on top o her.

"I…Uhh…what are you doing, friend Speedy…hic…?"

"What I'm supposed to do."

"No…Erm…what is it you…are (hic)…?"

"Oh, that? What you should be doing." Speedy took advantage of her naivety.

"SPEEDY! What-um-I, that is…hic…" Slowly, I felt her being pushed up against the wall and trapped. I felt lips on various places of my body. I froze when I felt ice hands crawl down my hips and liberate my of my skirt. In turn, he worked away my top ands the rest of her clothing.

"What were you saying…?" Speedy smiled…'charmingly.'

"I was saying, you…hic…" I paused. To look in his blue eyes, I hadn't noticed until now when he stared at her with that he had taken off his shades.

"Oh! (hic) Um, Speedy, in case you did not, oh, um, realize you are kissing my neck and, oh, um no longer we are talking."

"I know," he said huskily while sucking on her skin. _'Who would want to do that when you can have sex, anyway?'_ Speedy thought carelessly.

"Yes, well, um, (hic), perhaps you wish to, ouch, talk?"

"Maybe another time."

"What? Then what will we (hic) do instead?"

"I have a few ideas." And with that he pushed me down on the bed and began to trail kisses down her neck.

I tried to go along with it. She really did. I mean, at first it was even enjoyable. A cute guy, in my room, kissing her slowly in the dark. Good times.

But then it was getting a little sloppy and slobbery and rough and the kissing was becoming really bad. And he was working his hand slowly up my skirt. So I said, "Hey, um could we stop for a second…please, friend Speedy? Hic?"

No answer. Just a grunt.

"Um, hic, Sp-" cut off by another kiss.

"This is really nice but- OH MY (TAMERA…hic)…WHAT ON TAMARAN ARE YOU DOING…"

"Helping you take these off," he said while tugging at her underwear.

"Well, I do not need help taking them off because they are staying on...hic…"

"Keeping them on? That's new, but I can work with that," he said before his lips came crashing down on her collarbone. And hard too.

"Speedy, um, Speedy? I- hic…"

A moan this time.

"Speedy, please, you are a bad kisser…." I pleaded with an added 'hic'. "…hic…"

"Bad? That was funny." And he just continued. I was done now. The pleasure was all gone. He was licking her neck like a big slobbery dog and I didn't like it. It was gross. And he wouldn't stop. The only times he paused were to smile at her or to sit up and look at his reflection to make sure his hair was okay.

"Speedy! WAIT, um..stop…hic…" But with one flash of his sky blue eyes again and I was utterly hypnotized.

"Stop what?" Speedy asked cluelessly, proceeding with his perverted antics.

"Hic…why are you a pink elephant…?" I giggled again, still drunk. Her face, it became tired, and she fell, passed-out.

"Pink who…?…oh…you're drunk, oh, yeah," Speedy acted as if he didn't know that and hadn't taking her up there with her drunk moment disability and naivety.

I rolled over, and giggled. Robin was with Super girl now, they hang out with each other and talked together and excluded me more than hundreds of times, even in front of me. Robin avoided, loathed, and spited me so. If he really loved me, Speedy would be him right now. Friend Speedy…_he_ is the one who truly and dearly loves me. Super girl pretended to be my 'friend' so that she could merely impress Robin, even though she does not have to. It is so simple and sweet for her, the truth is, and that is what my life is called. 'Simple and sweet', like a fairy tale, like Robin and I were prince and princess, I was very kind, with many friends, strong, pretty, and foreign…but there is more to it.

Oh, how I wish, oh how I wish, it could be so that Robin would love me and me only. But it will never be that way. Super girl and him have been in love longer, while as me, I am not sure if that was 'love' with friend Robin. I am certain it was not to him. So, now, I am certain it is. How can you love someone who would leave and loose you for a…sun-haired girl with a heart of a cobra? That Super girl…she could make depth and blind people cry. I could imagine in her head a depth person crying because Super girl talked to them and a blind person crying because they saw her. Although, it seems prejudice, it is not, I am only stating how cruel this girl is. I went along with Speedy's motions finally and reacted by moaning. I had no idea what this was called or was, but considering Speedy's pleasure and glee, it must have been a wonderful thing.

* * *

**Titan's Tower:**

"Robin, what is it…?" Super girl asked, as she woke up from Robin's shoulders on the living room couch, and rubbed her eyes.

"Um, Super girl…" Robin had a horrid look displayed.

"Yeah?"

"Something tells me we're not on the couch anymore." Robin guessed as drips, leading to handfuls, to waves of water splash their faces.

_Rain…?_

"I hope you enjoyed your wake up call," a voice monotone said bitterly, "Cause it'll be your last!" It was Raven's.

Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Bumblebee, and Terra were watching in disgust. "Umm…" Super girl began. "Why is everybody staring at us evilly and why are we on the roof/"

"You can thank Raven for that," Beast Boy's frown curved into a smirk, "I telepathetically transported you two lovebirds up here. Because while you were snogging, Starfire ran away!"

"WHAT!" Robin yelled and jumped up.

"Okay, okay…so she ran away. So…how is this irrelevant to transporting us to the roof?" Super girl questioned, not giving one care for Starfire and only her and Robin's time alone, glad, and the only one who _did _notice she left and appreciated it, glad the little Starslut was gone and she controlled the Titan's.

Raven, turned her attention to Super girl, "Because, if you must know, it was avenging Starfire because you two were…'snogging' while Starfire was gone, possibly endangered as we speak, for all I know."

'_Err…even when that little slut isn't here I still hate her AND they still like her…unfortunately I can't tell them she's having sex with Speedy so we can all get this over with.' _Super girl thought coldly, or, in her case, in a normal, typical, and casual way.

"Don't worry, Star, we'll find you," Robin promised. "I promise."

* * *

**Chapter OVER! **

**Important Notices:**

**It was titled 'pink elephants' because in that movie with Dumbo from Walt Disney the mouse & Dumbo got drunk after they drinked alcohol and Starfire was hiccupping a lot because she was drunk, that and her naivety, was parshily why Speedy had so much…'control' over her.

* * *

**

**Reviews:**

**White Cracker: **I did. Tell me how you liked it!

**Gundamwingfanatic90: **Yeah the 'pen of cloud' is Eric, he's a dumb ass at times, but he's a cool friend.

**Illegally Blonde: **As I do, my child…I deeply hate Super girl.

**Titan Lovea: **Yeah hell yeah Starfire's jealous of Super girl.

**Momiji-Momo: **Do your best and- gasp- I LOVE fruits basket!

**FarDeep: **I know the computer said that was bad grammar, but I didn't care, lol!

**Crazier than you: **Cool short review!

**InkBlotted Charka: **Thanks!

**Samanthe21212: **Yeah- wait Super girl or the story? I think you meant Super girl, 'cause I like to agree.

**Ttinuhpfanforever: **Thank you so much I've started updating again.

**Falyn anjel: **Yes, no, maybe..it's a toss up; just stay tuned is all I can tell you!

**Rock'n'rollbitch: **Yet another success!

* * *

**Thank-you all, next chapter "In Your Shoes". More Robin/Starfire than Speedy/Starfire & Supergirl/Robin. **

**LOV'IN IT, **

**LILY**


	7. A Twang Of Jealousy

Story Status- Everything was perfect for Starfire was perfect; she was beautiful (still is), naïve, optimistic, had many friends, and even lived with the famous Boy Wonder in his and her own little world-but then, Super girl comes, and takes everything away! Starfire is heartbroken, hurt, and remembers all the good times she and all her friends including Robin had. Then Speedy comes into the picture; hopelessly head over heels for Robin, she settles for a replacement. But how far does it go until two loves can surpass obstacles?

Pairings-OC/Robin/Starfire, Speedy/Starfire/Robin, Terra/BB/Rae, and Cyborg/Bumblebee

A.N.—Hey guys! Okay, so, welcome back to "Heart's Content"! I know, I know! –Slaps head- the original title was "True Hearts Desire", well…I just realized that Socialbutterfli's first story on fanfiction is "Hearts Desire", it's really, not as god as her other "Evil: The other side" but you know what I mean. Besides, this sounds better.

Also, my characters may be OOC; like, Super girl, Robin, and Speedy- especially Super girl. Because in reality, I LOVE Super girl! Its just Jackalobe wrote "I Can Stop The Pain" and used Wonder girl, I don't really know her, but she looks more like a bitch than Super girl; Super girl is just blonde and she looks nice, something about Wonder girl, she's more preppy looking. Also, Bat girl hope not, but it may happen, to work with the fic, but I'll keep them as close to their characters as I can.

As for my "Games & Affairs" readers, if you're reading this by any chance, I won't be able to update that for weeks, or at least 'till I finish this and update "The Girl Of My Dreams" 'cuz right now I'm into finishing this story, and I'm having trouble writing my story "Games & Affairs" but if you've got any ideas, send 'em in! I call this chapter, "Splitting Two Apart" because Super Girl and Speedy her splitting Robin and Starfire apart.

Well, on with the fic!

* * *

**Heart's Content **

**By-Waterlily-clone

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven-Splitting Two Apart **

"May we go back now?" I asked. She was with Speedy at the club lucky 7 where Speedy was getting a girl named Crystal's phone number. "Uh, yeah, I guess so…" Speedy said unenthusiastically. "But it's only like ten or whatever wanna go to Baskin Robbins?" "Um…why would I wish to see Robin in a basket?" I asked naively. Speedy chuckled. "It's an ice cream palor."

"Oh, I see! Yes, of course!" I replied.

"Then get on my motorcycle." Speedy motioned her to his black & red motorcycle. It wasn't quiet as big as Robin's, but it had more space for one passenger, and, judging by the engine, it was very powerful.

"…A motorcycle…" I mused. "…Yay…"

He tossed me a red helmet and strapped on his black one; he smiled narcissistically at his reflection in the review mirror. "I bet Robin doesn't have a ride like this, right?"

"Um…I guess so…"

'Whatever,' Speedy thought frustrated, 'Robin isn't the one with the hot babe on his motorcycle anyway.'

* * *

Robin was on his motorcycle with Super girl with him, they were on the look out for Starfire; Beast Boy and Cyborg were searching Starfire's favorite places; and Terra and Raven were going around searching for strange phenomena, in case Starfire could have been kidnapped. 

"I've got the coordinates of the tracking device chip on Starfire; she's located…at the pier!" Robin checked his tracking signals to see if he was correct. Super girl, behind him, was frowning. _'GGGGRRREEEAAATTT, now Speedy and Starslut are making out at the beach? I hope he doesn't get too attached to her or he might not dump her!' _Super girl grinded her teeth. "Oh, I bet she just wanted to see the Ocean! You know, I heard in this type of season it was supposed to be pretty." Super girl tried to sound innocent.

"Yeah, but she went without permission." Robin said strictly.

'_Yay!' _Super girl thought maliciously.

"But then again, Starfire's new to Earth, maybe she didn't know about asking…"

'ACK!' Super girl thought.

"Cyborg, tell the others that Starfire's at the pier on the Oceanside." Robin ordered. On the other side of the communicator line, Cyborg answered in response, "On it."

* * *

"You are having fun?" I hoped, over at the pier. "Uh…yeah. I was just thinking." Speedy said as he looked up. He was starting to remember what Super girl had ordered him to do. Robin has that blonde bimbo. What did I promise her? Oh, yeah, have sex with Starfire…check…and then make her head over heels for you…doing that…the third one was dump her before she and Robin come back from a date…hmm…interesting…I didn't know a bimbo could think of something so evil, but, then again, blonde's like her are bitches…but dump her!' Speedy glanced at Starfire; but she was so cheerful, cute, and innocent. He had never seen a girl like her, she was unique in every way, unlike Super girl. He had dated so many girls that acted like super girl that might have been hot but boring and ditzy after awhile. Starfire wasn't like that. Maybe he wouldn't dump her and break her heart like _that. _Especially on a date after Robin and Super girl came back from; that would make it bad for him, too. Speedy wasn't a bragger…okay…he was. But he knew that if broke up with Starfire right before Super girl and Robin came back, Robin would go over to Starfire and try to cheer her up. Besides, wasn't dating her beloved Boy Wonder enough? Shouldn't she be **glad **someone is distracting her from him? And since when did he take orders from anyone? No…he forgot that Super girl was basically using and expected him to do everything like he was her rag doll; he might be a jerk, but he knew from his last girlfriend Amber that he was a rag doll to her. In his mind, the guy had the control, power, and say. Also, he wasn't going to dump her, but maybe cheat on her. 

"Um…Speedy?" I asked.

"Yeah, star?" Speedy questioned. _'Maybe I should call her my star to piss off Robin?' _Was too deep in thought, to realize his chocolate ice cream had spilled on his shirt. 'Damn. Should'a seen that…'

"SSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTAAARRRRFFFIIIIIIRRREEEEE!" a leader's voice rang.

"Oh, joy. The Calvary's arrived." Speedy's eyes looked like dots (anime style).

I gasped. How did they find me? Did they care? When did they find out? Am I dreaming? Am I still at the party? Is Speedy-

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Robin yelled, outraged. Behind him Super girl was clinging to him for dear life; she was grinning, then winked at me. "We were so worried-!"

Beast Boy piped up. "-Excuse me? Worried? Yes, me, Raven, Terra, and Cyborg…but you two were snoggling on the couch!"

I glared at a Robin who was sweating. "Well maybe I could still be there if you hadn't goddamn (sorry if you're Christian or not I'm not trying to upset or offend anyone) left!"

"Starfire why did you without telling us?" Cyborg's question but me on the spot.

"Yeah, Starfire, me and Robin were happily sleeping on the couch." Super girl smirked."And what's _Speedy _doing here?" Robin asked at his 'clone' skeptically. "He-" Before I could speak, Speedy interrupted me. "I met her at a club." Speedy said without regrets. "A CLUB?" Robin asked astonished.

"Yeah, we went to club lucky 7."

"Club lucky 7? Star…that club is for like…alcoholics, drug addicts, and sluts…people who are the opposite of you…" Beast Boy said, trying understand the whole situation.

"But, Star…we were looking for the whole night worried sick while you were clubbing?" Robin's face hardened. "Well, I know what's what now, and if that's the truth, then I don't want to know you."

Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg looked gob-smacked; Terra looked confused; Super Girl was smiling; and Speedy was frowning, it was hard to tell whether the frown was directed to Robin or me. While as I, myself, was horrified. How could I have just let them down like that? Robin was right, and I don't even deserve to know him. By now, everyone was silent, whether happy or angry. Except me, who spoke up: "Robin…you wish to not know me? I must leave the team?"

"You don't have to leave the team," Robin said cruelly. Meaning to say, I could stay, but he didn't care for me anymore.

My face crumbled, and sobs broke out. I couldn't control my tears, as they rolled down like a waterfall. But Robin seemed none whatsoever sympathetic of my pain, and turned to face his motorcycle. Super Girl flounced behind him, sitting on the passenger seat. After she sat into her seat, Robin ignited the engine; as soon that happened, Super Girl wrapped her arms around Robin's waist tightly and gave a patronizing smirk at me. I could already feel my impatience curl up inside. She keeps this up, and I wouldn't be able to keep calm.

Raven deciding to leave, and wrapped herself in her black magic and transported away. Beast Boy morphed into a bird to leave. Terra lifted a bolder in mid-air to fly on. Then Cyborg and Bumblebee went in the T-car. Everybody left Speedy and me. Speaking of Speedy, I wondered what he was thinking.

* * *

He startled me by spinning around; I almost fell, until he caught with his muscular arms. "I'm glad they're gone now," he leaned forward, "What a distraction they were." 

I blushed as leaned in more, nearly inches away from my face. Even though we had made more contact before, it felt like I was seeing him for the first time in my life as I got a closer look of his cerulean blue eyes. They were deep, mystical, and hypnotizing blue. I had never seen Robin's eyes, I would have loved too, but it felt like I was staring into Robin's right now. I gazed dreamily into them, they were so beautiful. _What pretty blue eyes he has_.

"I guess they'll be waiting for you."

"Waiting for me: yes. Wanting me: no." I inhaled, for this was the first I ever revealed this secret in two weeks. "I heard Super Girl and Robin making noises from the room, and Super Girl asked if Robin would ever choose me, and he replied: 'Starfire's a great friend, but nothing more. She contributes to much to the team for us to loose her if she knew about us, and this'."

Speedy paused, and nodded, "Why don't you leave? If I were you, payback would be the first thing on my mind."

"Because even if I did desire revenge, I would have nowhere else to go. Tameran I would be forced into a wedlock, no matter how much of a luxurious life I would have."

"Then you could stay sat Titans East!" Speedy suggested happily. "Since they would have Super Girl, and your powers are the same, you could switch."

"A marvelous idea," I appreciated his offer, "But I shall reconsider this first. If I d not wish to I the next week, I shall inform you of my acceptation to your offer. I am still uncertain if I wish to leave this soon."

"Alright, then." He was about to pull me towards him, but I backed away.

"Please do not do this anymore."

He chuckled, and tucked away a red strand of hair on me. "Y'know, not too many girls tell me that."

"I am not one of those 'too many girls', Speedy."

"I've noticed." Speedy said in response, he hoped on his motorcycle. "I guess I'll be seeing you, _my Star_?"

Surprisingly, not knowing what I was getting myself into at the time, my lips curved into a smile. "Yes, I suppose you will."

* * *

When I returned 'home', things were not pleasant. It's hard to say that without my loyal best friend, Raven, I wouldn't have survived. Bumblebee wasn't mad about with Speedy, she just was irritated by the fact I was enjoying myself while she was using precious time to find me. Cyborg seemed like he didn't care about anything, he just wanted everyone to shut up and stop arguing. Beast Boy was shocked that I was flirting with Speedy, and that I had gotten over Robin so quickly. Terra was mutual, but she had somewhat of a resent towards me, too, I could see after this. Super Girl was only making things worse, like reminding Robin of all the bad things I might have done, or worse, that he should have fired me. Robin, Super Girl or no Super Girl, either way, he was still angry. 

"What were you thinking?" Robin growled. "No, of course, you weren't thinking!"

"Robin, listen, I-"

"Nobody wants to listen to you! Right, Robin?" Super Girl interrupted me as she provoked the situation even more. "Anyone who does this doesn't deserve to be a Titan."

"Exactly. But I can't let her-you go, Starfire. No matter how much it might be necessary; you add too much to the team." There he said it again, and humiliated me in front of everyone.

Actually, anger was flowing in me, not sadness. I was angry that Robin had said such things about me, angry that Super Girl existed, angry that everybody was against, and above all, angry that no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't seem to compare to Super Girl in Robin's heart.

"And another thing-" Robin was just about to hurl an insult at me, but Raven blocked it.

"That's enough, Robin. I'm pretty sure she gets it now. I think she left because she was tired of you and Super Girl, of everything, and needed some alone time. She probably didn't want someone tagging along with her thinking she was too incapable of being by herself because she's foreign. And you me, and how I like my privacy. You know how it goes, too, Robin. You of all people usually stand up for her!" Raven finished.

"Raven…" he muttered, but seeing as he was outnumbered because everyone else nodded their heads in agreement for Raven's statement, he gave in. "Whatever, I need to go invent new tactics and strategies in combat."

Almost instinctively, Super Girl followed him to the gym, before the door closed she stopped it with her foot. "Watch your back, Starslut, because Raven won't be there forever to protect it. And when she can't, I'll be there, when you least expect it." Only for me to hear it, in a low whisper, and left.

I would have been intimidated, if Super Girl was intimidating. I was just glad she wasn't ruining everything else now.

"Raven, I thank you for your helping me."

"No need for thanking me...but next time, come to me for reliance." She reassured me, and before I got the impression she would materialize with her three magical words in thin air, she added: "By the way, Speedy is handsome, isn't he?"

"How do you-?" But knowing Raven was telepathetic, I sighed. "You are clever, Raven, I shall give you that."

* * *

Cyborg asked me if I could let Bumblebee stay in my room, and I said yes. It was almost twelve, only in twenty to fifteen minutes it would strike midnight. She needed a bedspread o sleep in, and Cyborg told me that Robin had extra blankets and mattresses to lend. I was on my way and stopped at his room, it wasn't very far from mine, about six or seven doors down. I heard sudden noises…giggling and chuckling. 

"Hehehehe…" Super Girl giggled again. The blonde finally seemed to overcome her absent-minded admiration of Robin. In a way, I couldn't blame her for slipping into the dream's embrace so readily, considering the experience they'd just left behind, the nightmare they'd only barely escaped. I wound up idly wondering exactly where in her subconscious desires getting torn to shreds by an army of mindless beasts shaped like her secret heartthrob resided, then dropped the concern, instead watching the way Super Girl very slowly and timidly floated up behind Robin. I felt, in that moment of watching Super Girl stress over her crush, the most unimaginably despicable combination of contempt for my cowardly display and envy for my proximity to Robin. It quite distracted me from asking Robin if she could borrow a blanket and pillow for Bumblebee.

I immediately hated myself, hated to feel that way about my teammate, hated that I even had the capacity to have such treacherous thoughts about the only person who'd ever taken an interest in my life, and I wiped those unworthy contemplations from her mind as I stared on in silence. Super Girl had finally gotten up the nerve to break Robin's quiet brooding with a gentle touch on his shoulder, and he turned, the two coming face to face, Robin having to look up as Super Girl was still flying.

The moment Robin noticed who it was, a grin split across his face, probably from relief that she was acting normally again, that the smile she fixed on him was lively rather than dreamy or distant, and this time, no matter how hard she tried, I couldn't keep the throb of gnawing jealousy down. She wanted that smile pointing at her, and unlike in the past, she couldn't be happy for Super Girl, they weren't exactly friends. I wanted Robin's smile, she wanted his affections, I wanted his touch, and it was killing her that Super Girl was getting all three instead of me.

So… what was I going to do about it? Looking over at the smile of my best friend in the world, the one person who really understood my and her problems, who didn't consider me even somewhat annoying, who I'd shared secrets with and whose secrets I herself held in sacred trust…of course, she meant Robin. I couldn't just force or plot against them. Then I she realized exactly what the answer to that question was.

Nothing.

I saw their lips moving, but did not have to hear the words to know that they were making love. Forestalling the explosion by counting slowly backward from twenty, I let my body meld with shadows, slipping out of what passed for reality here and willing myself away. I wasn't going to be able to hold it in this time, and when it came out, it wasn't going to be quiet.

But of course…she needed that bedspread for Bee, and interrupted the lovers…'meeting'. "Um, f-friend Robin?" I stuttered. "Cyborg told me to come ask if I could borrow some blankets for Bee since she shall be visiting for the night, so…" I didn't finish my sentence and Robin nodded.

"Okay, Star. I'll be right back." He promised. When he left, I saw Super Girl, she was like a rattlesnake about to kill a mouse. When she looked at me, I realized, that mouse was me.

"You just can't stand it, can you?" Super Girl crossed her arms, waiting for my reply.

"Stand what?"

"Us, as in me and Robin being a couple. You're used to being a dear friend of Robin, and you regret not telling him that you liked him sooner. Well, here's a little advice. Don't hope or dream about that anymore. Robin loves me. I'm his girlfriend. His dream come true. He doesn't want you. Never has and never will. So, take it from me. Stop dreaming and longing and lusting after him. Because he's mine. You had your chance. You blew it. So back off. You can be his friend for now and that's all. He belongs to me. You try and become more than just friends and attempt to take him from me, you'll regret it. I told you already, I'm no pushover. I don't take things lightly. Especially when people take my things away from me. Or when things don't go my way. It's my way or the highway sister. See. Robin and I have lots in common. We both get our way, always. So back off or else. You can't compete. Sorry."

I didn't know what to say, I was so shocked! So she continued, loving the reaction I gave her. But before he could say 'bitch', Robin returned. She immediately sprang from the bed, and I twitched. As she unraveled the covers off of her, I got a closer look at her choice of cloths.

She was wearing a white Victoria Secrets silky see-through robe, under it was a lacey pink handcuff bra and even her black underwear was visible. Her shoulder-length blonde hair was in Shirley temple curls, and they bounced everywhere. She applied on her red lipstick and pounced on Robin. "Oh, Robin! You're too ah-dorable!" Her lips smothered his face in short kisses, when she pulled away traces of red lipstick covered Robin's face. Robin gave her a look of: 'not-in-front-of-you-know-who'! But she batted her green eyes and giggled.

Me, having a front-row view of everything, not to mention a sudden idea of hacking all of Super Girl's blonde hair and spinning into paintbrushes while hitting Robin over the head with metal bats over and over for letting her humiliate me like this.

Super Girl whispered something in Robin's ear, and shook his head and blushed; and then Super Girl flounced off into Robin's bedroom bathroom to soak in the already filled with water bathtub. That's when I knew she had asked him to take a bath with him and he said no.

"Um…well…here." Robin handed me the pillow and blanket. His face covered in lipstick, making him look perverted beyond reason. I looked hurt, and I could tell I did to him, "Are you okay, Star?" Robin asked, quite dumbly, too, if you ask me.

"I am fine," I answered, my voice calm.

"O-okay…" Robin said unsurely. As I closed his door, I tried to digest what just happened, but I couldn't.

**Me and Robin were being split apart.**

* * *


	8. Girl Talk

**Recap: _The Titans create a search party and seek for Starfire, and then find her, with Speedy! Robin is infuriated and Super Girl's plan seems to be unfortunately succeeding. It only succeeds as much as succeed can succeeds when Starfire's heartbreaks…_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I mean, really, no shit, Sherlock! And I don't own Raven; she's very OOC in this chapter. ****Starfire isn't going to be in first—person anymore.**

**Hearts Collide **

**Chapter Eight—Girl Talk**

**

* * *

**

Starfire's mind was racing.

No—it can't be! Why? Why was she losing him and everything? Her dignity, possessions, and heart—but she owed it all to Super Girl, didn't she? Super Girl came, and took everything she loved. Friends, home, position, Robin…_no_! She mustn't think of anything—the pain, suffering, and hunger for revenge…but no existing creature could suffice the hardships and silently endured mental throbbing. No, as a known fact, it was impossible for some not to _breakdown_ at this point.

Love.

Sad.

Anger.

Hate.

The Knife…

Water?

She felt cold, fresh icy cold water splash over her face. "No…no…_no_!" She murmured repeatedly. "Who—why?" She asked, as she saw Raven looking straight at her. "Friends…what are you doing? Why did you just splash water upon me?"

"You fell asleep, Starfire…" Raven informed. "But you were having nightmares…you kept screaming 'no' over and over again."

"I…sleep? The Super Girl, heartbreak, Speedy's flirting, and…everything?" Starfire questioned hopefully.

"I'm sorry," Raven tenderly said, which wasn't normally used by Raven. "But you fell asleep after Robin stopped yelling at you and I defended you on your bed…and heartbreak?"

"Oh, what a relief…it all hurt so…so much…" Starfire calmly inhaled, regaining her composure. "But it was all a dream—a nightmare."

"Star, tell me what happened…" Raven instructed.

"Friend Raven, it was friend Robin and teammate Super Girl…they were both romancing. Cyborg had requested if I went to go get bed materials for friend Bumblebee from Robin. So, I went to go to Robin's room. He allowed me to borrow them, and left to retrieve it. Then Super Girl insulted me, and then Robin came back. Well, he basically still romanced with Super Girl…in front of me. Then I found myself crying and crying." Starfire finished. "Oh, and then the water you splashed on me, um, do not mind we saying…but could you please not do that anymore."

"But, Star, you really thought that would be happen? That Robin would be that cruel?" Raven sighed and added supportively, "Okay…I know I'm not the type to say this, but…give me a hug."

Starfire sighed after releasing from Raven. "I know it is…not faithful of me to distrust him like this…but after the past weeks…I have been thoroughly convinced without hesitation that it was most absolutely capable. I ask of you to answer this truthfully…how is this morally wrong of me? You believe I was foolish?"

"No, Starfire…who could think that? It's, just, you know…you and your reactions. Like, leaving for that club earlier...and how you ended up with Speedy after that. I had a suspicious vibe after that." Raven answered truthfully.

"You wish to know how I really met friend Speedy there?" Starfire asked subsequent to Raven's inquiring faces. "And you do recognize it was not innocent?"

Raven nodded apprehensively.

"I saw you and Super Girl conversing of the girl talk," Starfire began, too embarrassed to look directly at Raven's face now. "You suddenly discussed a topic about males you are attracted and affectionately care to. And you selected Beast Boy and how it is complicated to deal with Terra around who is engrossed by him as well. But Super Girl verified that there was a girl to that she struggled to get along with because of the same lover. But then, as she spoke that, she glanced at me leeringly and continued to communicate the feminine talk with you.

"I did was speechless. I was hurt. And I was too afraid to show it, so I ran. I ran to my room and began preparation. Preparation for the club I was going to; to release all the stress. So I startled to see Speedy—**_friend _**Speedy at a suggestive, currently in fashion, and noise—blasting music guild, or as you call, 'club'. I felt myself becoming **_delusional_** and seeing **_pink elephants_**, phenomenally. I suddenly fell in the arms of friend Speedy's. I saw is eye color—Raven, they were **_gorgeously blue_**! But then he **_intoxicated_** me, and the whole room become claustrophobically oppressive, like the walls were **_enclosing _**upon us. Then, the claustrophobic aura being airlessly **_breezy_** and **_soothingly_** enjoyable…and I was locking lips with friend Speedy…it felt so **_sexually magnificent_**!" Starfire exclaimed cheerfully.

Raven in an astonished tone spoke, "Whoa…"

"You are astounded, yes?" Starfire laughed.

"Uh…well…**_duh_**! I mean, hell, skip the rest—I already know what comes next. But what was the sex scene like? Not to sound…Super Girl—ish, but you Starfire, are most likely the prettiest girl I've ever seen. I was wondering when you'd loose your virginity!" Raven admitted straightforwardly.

"**No!**" Starfire gasped incredulously. "Raven! I am shocked, since when are you so…so…?"

"I know I must sound so girly right now, and I'm sorry, but can't a girl be a girl for once?" Raven asked logically.

"Of course you can." Starfire said encouragingly.

"And you saw pink elephants, why?" Raven further pressed.

"Oh…**_that_**," Starfire giggled, and said as if non—importance: "I was taken over by the alcoholic drink Earthlings do not allow underage human beings digest. But I considered that even though I was—_am _going on the age of nineteen and still at present under the acceptable age of drinking, twenty—one, I believe, I did however **_imbibe _**the liquid."

"And I thought you were a **_goodie_**—**_goodie_**?" Raven tsked at herself. "I should have known, no one with your looks could be **_that_** innocent!"

"What about Beast Boy?" Starfire teased.

"What **_about_** him?"

"You know what I mean, friend Raven," Starfire further pressed. "Do you not have the 'crush' for him?"

"Well, like you heard Super Girl and I…Terra's there." Said Raven miserably.

"Yes, but I know he would prefer Terra over you," Starfire matter—of—factly stated. "He loves you."

"And Terra," Raven added—in. Both girls sighed hopelessly.

* * *

Terra threw her "red heart" pillow at the wall. 

"Kara, I can't **_stand_** it!" She whined.

"Stand what?" Super Girl, her real name Kara, inquired;

Stretching out on Terra's soft waterbed.

"The way Beast Boy keeps looking at Raven! And vice—versa!" Terra answered, sniffing almost. "Honestly, you'd think they were a **_married couple_**! I think my heart will **_break _**if I see them together **_one more_** time!"

"Oh, I wouldn't dwell on it, Terry," Super Girl casually switched her long—sleeved plum shirt and with Terra's permission; she slipped into Terra's crimson—colored tube top. "I actually talked to the Goth…and trust me, it's basically vice—versa with her, too."

"What do you mean? How much vice—versa?" Terra looked immensely agog for this new piece of gossip.

"I'll tell you if you exchange word for word with me!" Super Girl compromised.

What she predicted was Terra fuming, but instead received a one million—dollar smile from the fellow blonde. "Piece of cake! I already talked to Starfire about the incident with 'Kitten' and she explained how jealous she was. There was even a **_catfight_**! Starfire, usually sweet and innocent, was in a **_catfight_**! And Robin obviously loathed Kitten, and Starfire was envious! Imagine how **_widely jealous_** she must be with Robin actually liking—**_loving_** you!"

Super Girl looked pleased. "Okay, then…she very informatively with details told me how frustrating it is to deal with being second—best! Personally, I think Beast Boy'll pick you! I mean, am I right, you went on a date with him, after all!"

"Yeah, but she's known him longer. Like a year or more before I did, and then I left because of a misunderstanding. Between that period of time and the next time I came back was about three months. Then I betrayed him and everyone, almost killed him, and broke his heart! Then I "died" for a year and now I'm back. I mean, I know they must've created a bond when all those times I away!" Terra groaned before she roofed herself with her blue puppy dog stuffed animal.

Super Girl threw cloths at Terra's head. A navy blue camisole, with a corresponding silk, almost see—through sapphire miniature skirt. And a pair of dark below—knee high boots. "C'mon, girl, you're about to win your man!"

* * *

**A.N.—Sorry I haven't updated in a thousand years, I had a writer's block for this story, you see. Hope you liked this chapter. **

** REVIEW REPLIES:**

** InkBlotted Charka—**You so sweet!

**RedXStarRob—**I know really huh and I love your story, "The Pain That Love Causes" update as soon as you can too, girl!

**Samanthe2121—**Nah…that won't be in maybe two or three chapters at the most, and guess what, she might even go to Titans East for a completely different reason…you never know…

** TheRealStarfire—**Sorry, this was like a six or seven-paged chapter.

**nickygirl—**Lol. I know, in real life, most girls would have "accidentally" killed Super Girl and beaten Robin over the head with metal bats or just leave if they were in Starfire's position…and thanks.

**Love Angel Monkey**—Really, people, we need to start a Super Girl's hater club, huh?

**emma—**(Blinks in confusion) Er…wait…DO YOU LOVE ME OR HATE ME!

**Illegally Blonde—**Is this a trick riddle thing? Anyway, thanks! For dedicating that chapter to me. I appreciate it, you know!

**sTaRfIrExrObIn—**Duh. You basically spoiled the ending! Opps…wasn't supposed to say that! Kidding. Of course that part of the ending was obvious, but how Robin and Starfire get together is another story.

**lovebug13—**Even a half—mind could see that!

**xxSazzygalxx—**Lol. Same here, but I want…

**A portable DVD player**

**A digital camera**

**Starburst (lol)**

**Popularity**

**Cash (over a million)**

**More Cash**

**A Car**

**Starburst**

**Etc.**

…And yeah.

**kattygirl32132—**Duh.

Emerald Mistress—Tell me something I don't know. 

**v hkvhjl—**Hope you liked this chapter.

**Silver Fox—**Fuck off.

**Waterlily721—**You're Mah favorite author, cool that you reviewed Mah story, girl!

**Tashana—**I just had a writer's block, it happens sometimes. And if you're that concerned, send me a private message or something; if I don't reply, review my other story, "The Girl Of My Dreams" which is more popular than this story and a high school fanfic. I'm always replying to reviews in that story.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I mean, really, no shit, Sherlock! And I don't own Raven; she's very OOC in this chapter. ****Starfire isn't going to be in first—person anymore.**_


End file.
